Sonata del amor entre la rosa y el principe negro
by Misaki-chan2
Summary: la navidad es una epoca que trae alegria a la orden , pero Allen y Lenalee no lo consideran exactamente de ese modo, ambos no se animan a confesar sus sentimientos, pero alguien menos pensado los ayudara :AllenXLenalee y KomuyXMiranda


**HOLA, ESTE ES MI PRIMER Fic, ACEPTO CRITICAS, Y RECUERDEN QUE SOY PRIMERISA EN ESTO, LOS PERSONAJES DE D GRAY MAN NO ME PERTENECEN, HICE ESTO POR DIVERCION Y AMOR AL ANIME**

_**SONATA DEL AMOR ENTRE LA ROSA BLANCA Y EL PRÍNCIPE NEGRO **_

La muchacha caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de la orden, por el ambiente se sentía la presencia de la navidad cercana, y eso la emocionaba bastante, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía feliz, cuál niño que espera con ansias el día siguiente para abrir los obsequios bajo el árbol navideño, además de eso, toda la orden se estaba preparando para el primer baile de mascaras que tendrían, por navidad.

Miro los adornos colgados en el techo, no podía creer que aquel salón tétrico pudiera convertirse en una dimensión de ensueños, observo con detenimiento las coronas con muérdagos que colgaban, y que eran aprovechadas, por uno que otro admirador que le pedía un beso, Lenalee sonreía amistosamente mientras les daba un amigable beso en la mejilla, dejando tras de ella un puñados de rostros tristones y corazones rotos

- buenos días Lenalee- se escucho una voz bastante conocida arriba de ella- era Allen Walker , el muchacho ingles estaba en la sima de un árbol hermosamente decorado por esferas coloridas, estrellas brillantes y bastones de dulces , era tan bello que no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa ,mientras que veía al ingles poniéndole las ultimas estelas plateada

-buenos días Allen-kun –respondió la china- no sabía que eras bueno decorando arboles, te quedo muy precioso

El albino se sonrojo al escuchar el alago de aquella hermosa chica, se veía tan hermosa con esa sonrisa que no pudo evitar ponerse un poco torpe

-bueno, si, creo que me quedo algo bien, considerando que es el primer árbol que decoro, además, cuando escucharon la palabra "trabajo" misteriosamente todo el mundo desapareció

-¿quieres decir que decoraste tu solito toda la orden Dios sabe desde a qué hora? –Pregunto la morena con suma extrañeza y enfado – eso es tan injusto

El albino se sobresalto

-oh, no Lenalee –chan, no lo he hecho solo, Komui me ayudo, algo, yo solo decore el árbol, también el departamento científico copero, de hecho ellos y yo hicimos casi todo el trabajo, los únicos que se escaparon fueron Lavi que se fue persiguiendo la nueva exorcista francesa y se llevo a Kanda para hacerle el favor de presentarle a una chica para esta noche

-bueno –dijo la chica, te has olvidado de mi Allen –kun, soy una gran desconsiderada, me he quedado rotundamente dormida mientras que ustedes trabajaban, lo siento

-no , no hay problema Lenalee , más bien te quería avisar que Komui me pidió que te dijera que ni bien despertaras, fueras a su despacho , no sabes, está peor que nunca, brincando de aquí para allá como una especie de conejo

Lenalee sonrió

-gracias lo tomare en cuenta –dijo ella y se giro

-Lenalee –la detuvo el Ingles

-¿si?- pregunto

El albino no pudo encontrar las palabras precisas para preguntarle algo que había practicado toda la noche, se cayó cobardemente

-no nada, te lo digo luego ¿ok?

-bueno, pero no me sentiré contenta hasta que lo hagas

Allen la vio alejarse y perderse tras la gente, y por algún extraño motivo se sintió triste, triste y vacio como si su alegría hubiese desaparecido, si, no cavia duda, la amaba, necesitaba de aquella preciosa criatura pará sentirse completo, su sonrisa para recordarle lo bella que era la vida, la necesitaba como el sol, como el aire, como el agua, si ,él la amaba, pero la pregunta era, si ella lo amaba a él, había soñado con confesarle su amor, había imaginado como hubiese sido ese momento, la expresión que ella hubiese puesto, pero le asustaba el hecho de que quizás el no fuese correspondido, y terminara con el corazón hecho pedazos , otra ves

Prefirió callar cual mordaza que impide que los gritos desesperados de su pecho se filtren al exterior, si, callaría pero no sabía si aquel testarudo corazón lo podría lograr

"_**Dime que me amas, quiero oírlo saliendo de tus labios, quiero sentir tu aliento diciendo mi nombre, no me importa si es una mentira, apiádate de mi alma, vamos, dime que me amas" **_

La chica, se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermano, caminaba sin hacer ruido para no interrumpir las meditaciones de este, por primera vez en su vida lo veía comportarse como un hermano mayor, Komui sintió la presencia de su hermana a unos cuantos pasos tras el

-pasa Lenalee-dijo este

-¿me oíste?

-con suma claridad, pero eso no importa, ven acércate aquí, -dijo ,la muchacha se acerco, rotundamente intrigada, se acomodo cerca de su hermano, al mismo tiempo que notaba que el traía algo en las manos , un pequeño objeto brillante , al observarlo bien pudo notar el prendedor de plata en forma de rosa, el de su madre, era tan bello, aun recordaba cuando era pequeñita , aquel prendedor le gustaba tanto que siempre lo sacaba a hurtadillas para contemplarlo por un momento

-hermano-dijo ella –ese es…

-veo que lo recuerdas muy bien, si era de mama, lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, es mi mas valioso tesoro, claro, después de ti-añadió con una sonrisa- cada, vez que me siento un poco triste, me gusta sacarlo y mirarlo un buen rato, no sabe lo bien que se siente, pensar que mama está cerca

-hermano –dijo ella

-lo he pensado mucho Lenalee, estas creciendo muy rápido ya no eres una niñita, por mucho que me duela, te estás volviendo una hermosa mujer, igual a mama, y pude ser que en ocasiones me ponga algo fastidioso contigo, pero esa es mi única manera de mostrarte que te quiero

La muchacha sonrió

-no me molesta en lo absoluto

Komui miro un rato más el prendedor plateado, acunado en su mano, y un mar de recuerdos lo invadieron, de cuando eran felices , en un hogar normal, Lenalee aun estaba en pañales , así que de seguro no recordaba aquella primera navidad, en donde Komui al mirar a aquella bebe, prometió protegerla con su vida

-tómalo Lenalee –dijo al fin – es todo tuyo

La china no sabía qué hacer

-¿me lo das en serio?, creí que era tu segunda posesión mas valiosa,

-y lo era, pero ahora deseo que mi primera, posesión, la tenga, además, por si no lo has notado, por muy hermoso que sea, no me lo puedo poner, no combinan con mis ojos – lanzo una sonrisa – pero con los tuyos si, además, pienso que se te vera muy bello en el baile de mascaras navideño de esta noche, supongo que ya tendrás pareja

-no, no tengo- dijo ella- aun no me lo han propuesto

-me alegro

-¡que cruel!- dijo ella, mientras veía a su hermano burlarse cómicamente

La chica se lo puso casi en un parpadeo, el brillo de aquella rosa blanca, prendiendo de su pecho, le causaba una tranquilizante y alegre sensación, Komui la observo con detenimiento, la viva imagen de la madre que murió para proteger a sus hijos del ataque de los akumas, se había reencarnado en ella, y pudo observar con alegría que Lenalee, se comportaba como una hermanita menor alegre y saltaría, los papeles se habían puesto en su lugar.

-sé que es un poco pronto, pero feliz navidad Lenalee

-gracias, hermano –replico la chica, es muy bello, pero me siento apenada por no darte algo valioso yo también

-Lenalee, tu eres algo valioso para mi, así que como 2do regalo te diré algo muy importante, se feliz, siempre se feliz, y sobre todo por más que esperes que pase algo, no te quedes sentada y se tú la que de la iniciativa de avanzar

La morena no comprendió muy bien las palabras de su hermano y se limito a sonreír nerviosamente,

-oh, no importa – dijo el – ya me entenderás

La china sonrió

-¿a qué se debe ese cambio?- dijo ella- ¿sin abrazo, sin lloriqueos, sin pucheros?

Komui se limito a sonreír vagamente, mientras se levantaba, camino sigilosamente hacia la puerta y se detuvo en medio umbral

-¿no lo sabes Lenalee?, -dijo- a eso se le conoce como un milagro navideño

Lenalee quedo mas desconcertada que en el principio, nunca se imagino a su hermano tomándose en serio el papel de hermano mayor, Komui le dijo que tenía que ir a revisar unos cuantos prototipos de armas anti akumas , para dos nuevos miembros , que se incorporarían a la orden después de navidad , la china asintió mientras vio alegarse a su hermano, una vez que este se perdió de vista , corrió al comedor a presumir el prendedor, su resplandor era tan hermoso que quiso que todos lo observaran , había dos motivos para festejar, y uno de esos era que Komui por fin había madurado ,

-Lenalee –chan –dijo la alemana Miranda acercándosele y echándole un ojo al prendedor –pero que bello-dijo-te lo ha de haber regalado un admirador

Allen que en ese momento estaba comiendo se atoro ruidosamente, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Admirador había dicho? , paro la oreja cuando Lenalee y Miranda dejaron de mirarlo para conversar

-no, me lo dio mi hermano, era de mama, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy, además, extrañamente, está actuando como alguien maduro

-eso es extraño –comento Miranda,- bueno, supongo que eso se debe a la magia navideña, además Lenalee-chan, ese prendedor se te vera muy lindo hoy en la noche, ¿ya tienes pareja?

Esa pregunta peligrosa, Allen paro más la oreja, esa información era importante, sintió que los minutos en que permanecía callada, se le estaban haciendo eternos

-no Miranda –dijo ella, nadie me ha invitado, creo que iré sola

El corazón se le paro

-bueno, yo iré con Komui, la verdad, es la primera vez que voy en un baile de esos así que no se cómo actuar

Allen y Lenalee se pararon al mismo tiempo con rostros sorprendidos no sin antes lanzar el característico ¡ ¿Qué? , Miranda rotundamente extrañada, se sorprendió aun mas, a notar que Allen las estaba escuchando

-¿Komui? – Dijo el albino- ¿iras con Komui?

La alemana no salía de aquella sorpresa

-si, me lo pidió esta mañana, me dijo que estaba más que feliz cuando le dije que sí, que extraño

"maldición"- pensó el Ingles –"incluso Komui ira con Miranda" "tengo que darme prisa"

Lenalee sonrió nerviosamente, no se esperaba eso, pero bueno, estaba bien, Komui también merecía ser feliz, pero que despistada era, ¿Cómo no se había fijado en algo tan importante como eso?

-me alegra mucho Miranda,-dijo- ojala y yo tuviera tu suerte

La alemana laso una carcajada limpia

-aunque creo que con todo lo que tengo que hacer, no me alcanzara tiempo para alistarme

-de eso nada- dijo la china, yo las hare por ti y hoy solo te dedicaras para verte deslumbrante, para esta noche

-¿enserio?

-por supuesto

-oh, eres un ángel, no hay duda de ello, entonces, ¿podrían tu y Allen ir a la ciudad por el pavo navideño? , quede, ir por el justo ahora, si no lo entrego a tiempo, no hay cena davideña y ya saben come se pone Lavi cuando no hay nada en la mesa

-por mi está bien –dijo el albino

Ambos salieron a la calle , siguiendo las indicaciones de Miranda, incluso afuera, lejos de las murallas de la orden, se podía sentir el espíritu navideño , los niños revoloteaban en algo blanco y frio , que por lo visto parecía ser nieve, los muñecos blancos, característicos de esta época , se presentaban en cada calle que cruzaban

Allen, no podía dejar de mirarla, no la había visto tan contenta, desde que lo volvió a ver con vida en aquella ocasión, cuando todas lo habían dado por muerto, parecía una mariposa revoloteando por la nieve

En eso sus ojos observaron el objeto que prendía en el pecho de la joven

-qué bonita rosa la que llevas ahí- comento

La muchacha se sonrojo

-¿te gusta?- pregunto-¿crees que me queda bien?

Ahora el que se sonrojaba era el

-bueno, se te ve muy bien, de hecho solo habría un problema –sonrió – que siendo tu hermosa, podrías opacar la belleza de aquel prendedor

-pero que halagador estas – dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se detenía para recoger una flor tirada en la nieve y colocándosela en los cabellos cortos exclamo: - de seguro que tendrás a muchas candidatas, haciendo fila para salir contigo esta noche

El Ingles lanzo una sonrisa, fresca, perfecta, que hiso que la muchacha se detuviera de pronto y que sus mejillas se pusiera rojas como dos tomates

-de hecho, si, si me lo han pedido, pero, no quiero ir con ninguna, quisiera ir con alguien especial, pero me da, un poco de miedo, pedírselo y que ella me rechace

-oh vamos Allen ¿Quién podría rechazar a alguien tan atractivo? , tendría que ser una completa ciega

El albino se detuvo

-Lenalee –dijo ¿Tú crees que soy atractivo?

La morena no hallaba donde poner su sonrojado rostro, es más, no sabía que contestarle

-bueno, de hecho, si, si eres muy atractivo,-dijo tartamudeando pero no te creas, el hecho que seas lindo, no te da derecho a romper corazones

-de hecho Lenalee- dijo el – estuve pensando, tú no tienes pareja, ni yo tampoco, así que ¿Por qué no vamos los dos?, será divertido si lo intentamos

-sí creo que tienes razón – dijo ella al notar que ya se estaban acercando a su destino- me parece una idea genial

Allen tuvo que cargar el gran pavo durante todo el camino de regreso, mientras que la muchacha aprovechaba que el estuviera de espaldas para lanzarle bolas de nieve, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo

-bribona traviesa –dijo el lanzando una sonrisa y dejando el pavo a un lado para cobrárselas, tomo un poco de nieve, y haciendo una bola deforme se la lanzo, Lenalee, dio una gran carcajada, mientras activaba las botas obscuras y subía la empinada subida hasta la orden

-¡ey, Lenalee! – Grito Allen – espérame o al menos, ayúdame a llevar el pavo, la muchacha, regreso y cargo el ave

-tienes razón Allen –dijo ella- si no Hay pavo, no hay cena

Después de dos interminables horas de subir aquel infierno de subida llego completamente cansado y con frio, el viento estaba más fuerte de lo común, una terrible tormenta de estaba aproximando, por suerte, lo que pasaría afuera, no se sentiría adentro. Respiro aliviado,

El pavo ya había sido entregado, así que subió a su recamara para alistarse, se puso un traje color negro que le quedaba magníficamente, parecía un príncipe, que había dejado un reino libre de akumas para entregarle a su princesa una noche de perfección mágica sobre su cama se encontraba la máscara que usaría aquella noche, las incrustaciones doradas, le daban el toque final a la apariencia del Príncipe Allen Walker, hoy seria la gran noche

Cuando ingreso al salón, una oleada de risitas nerviosa de buscadoras y exorcistas se dejaron escuchar por todo el salón, el muchacho las ignoro mientras que parado en las escaleras esperaba a su princesa .en eso apareció, con un hermoso vestido blanco y un lirio colocado entre sus orejas , fue mágico, los jóvenes se miraron, como dos extraños que no podían reconocerse, cuando la chica estuvo en la última escalinata, el Ingles, le tendió la mano como un caballero de antaño para ayudarla a bajar, ella sonrió ,mientras sus dedos rosaban los de el

-te ves preciosa, princesa mía –dijo Allen

-pues tú no te ves para nada mal

En eso, el muchacho noto algo que la chica no había percibido, el prendedor plateado que colgaba orgullosamente de su pecho, no estaba

-Lenalee –dijo él. ¿Dónde está tu prendedor?

La muchacha miro sus vestiduras, no eso no podía estar sucediendo, el prendedor que su hermano le había dado, no estaba de seguro se le había caído en la nieve mientras jugaba, se desespero, quiso salir a buscarlo

-no lo hagas – dijo este, se aproxima una tormenta, aquí es el único lugar seguro

-no ,Allen, no lo entiendes,- dijo la morena con lagrimas queriéndose salir por sus hermoso ojos- ese prendedor es valioso, no lo puedo perder, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre, ya no me queda nada, no la quiero olvidar, no lo debo hacer,

-Lenalee, no salgas- dijo el sujetándola fuertemente

-¡suéltame!, ¡debo ir! ¡Necesito mi prendedor!

-no, yo lo hare –respondió firmemente el, por favor, espera aquí

Y antes de que los demás pudieran impedirlo, el albino salió, perdiéndose en un mar de viento y nieve, Lenalee quedo rotundamente preocupada, que egoísta fue no debió de haberlo dejado ir,

-yo también voy dijo

-no Lenalee-chan –dijo Miranda- por favor confía en Allen –kun –y esperemos aquí, el volverá, lo se

El tiempo pasaba, y el corazón de la chica seguía angustiado, los demás habían dejado de esperar y empezaron a festejar, la algarabía reino, solo unos pocos como Kanda, Lavi, y Lenalee se quedaron en la puerta con la esperanza de que Allen volviera, en eso, las puertas de la orden se abrieron, dejando ingresar al Ingles, completamente pálido, con los labios amoratados y temblando de frio,

-Allen –susurro la joven corriendo hacia el -¿te encuentras bien?

-si,-dijo el – no te preocupes. Creo que esto te pertenece –dijo extrayendo algo del bolsillo, era el prendedor de plateado de rosa, estaba caliente –lo encontré tirado a 5 kilómetros de aquí, la nieve lo había cubierto todo, pero al fin lo encontré…. ¿Por qué lloras Lenalee? –dijo el notando que gruesas lagrimas resbalaban de las mejillas de la joven

Más ella sin poder responder se limitaba a abrazarlo y empaparle más el traje con sus lágrimas

-no me gusta verte triste Lenalee-dijo el – creo que este prendedor combinan perfectamente con tu belleza alegre

- no lo vuelvas a hacer –dijo la morena casi en un murmullo –por favor no vuelvas a cometer esa estupidez

-bueno-dijo el – eso será algo imposible de lograr, yo siempre acere cosas estúpidas, para impedir que esos bellos ojos voten lagrimas

Lenalee, no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa desganada

-pero que, completo cabeza dura resultaste ser

-el único en mi clase

Cuando el albino se incorporo a la celebración, el ambiente se alegro más que nunca Allen, le pidió la mano a su doncella para que le bailara con él la siguiente pieza, ella acepto, y entre rizas se dirigieron a la pista de baile, así ambos con mascaras en sus rostros sin que nadie pudiera reconocer a aquella encantadora pareja que provocaba un aura dulce y mágica en los demás danzantes, bailaron con total gracia y estilo , Miranda que era la única que sabía que aquella química solo podía ser provocada por Allen y Lenalee , se limito a sonreír , mientras que Komui ignorante de la situación le pregunto a Miranda :

-¿a qué se debe que estas tan contenta?, ¿debo creer que el motivo es porque alguien tan atractivo como yo te acompaña esta noche?

-en parte si, Komui, no niego que me siento algo nerviosa y contenta por estar acompañándote esta noche - Komui , se sorprendió cuando Miranda dijo aquello, que se sonrojo y giro la vista

-bueno, pues yo también te diré que me siento nervioso al estar contigo, así que no te sorprendas si hay momentos en que me pueda quedar en silencio, no vayas a pensar que es porque me aburra, es más bien por que al estar a tu lado, al mirarte a los ojos se me nubla la mente y todo lo que quería decirte, se me olvida, solo tu imagen está presente en mi cabeza

Miranda se sorprendió

-nunca pensé que lo dirías, Komui –dijo la alemana, que te agrado más que una amiga, vamos admítelo, te gusto

-si, no lo voy a negar, me gustas Miranda

Ambos se tomaron de la mano mientras observaban a las demás parejas

-¿quieres bailar, hermosa Miranda?, le pregunto

Ella no contesto, se limito a sonreír mientras lo jalaba a la pista de baile, al mismo tiempo que decía:

-creí que nunca me lo pedirías

Mientras tanto, el albino y la morena seguían danzando al ritmo de un alegre vals, de pronto, la música fue remplazada, por una tonada un poca más lenta, ambos se soltaron de pronto y rotundamente avergonzados se miraron,

-¿quieres ir a otro sitio Lenalee?- pregunto el joven

La chica asintió. Mientras, lo seguía a paso lento, subieron por las escaleras de la orden hasta llegar a una habitación recóndita, ella no recordaba, haber visto aquella recamara con anterioridad, extrañamente la tormenta ya se había detenido, dejando una hermosa luna, resplandeciendo, la blanca nieve de la noche de navidad, en aquella habitación se encontraba un viejo violín, olvidado y tapado por una sábana blanca, el albino saco la sabana y toco graciosamente las cuerdas , ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquel instrumento dormido?, 1,2, quizás, 9 años , no importaba, al momento en que los suaves dedos de Allen le tocaron , un aura mágicamente nostálgica invadió el ambiente

-ven, toma asiento, Lenalee-dijo el – te voy a dar un recital privado

Lenalee lanzo una risa bastante fresca, al mismo tiempo que daba unos cuantos pasos para acomodarse

-sabia que tocabas el piano, pero ignoraba que también supieras tocar el violín –dijo ella

-hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi

-¿me las dirás todas?

Allen lanzo una sonrisa mientras que giraba la vista hacia la ventana , su mente bajo por la nieve ya serena , el viento, la ciudad, dormida, que vivía ignorante de la existencia de ellos, … los Akumas … el conde

-tal vez te lo diga –respondió con la vista aun fija en el futuro – ahora solo prefiero vivir el presente, que recordar el pasado, permíteme ser feliz a tu lado, permíteme brindarte aquella felicidad que se te fue negada, al menos por esta noche

La muchacha sintió y se acomodo al lado de el, la vista era magnifica, en pocas minutos darían las 12 de la noche y las fuegos artificiales se verían sin problemas en dicho lugar. De pronto una melodía bastante familiar la sobresalto, la tonada que Allen interpretaba le sonaba muy familiar, una mar de recuerdos la inundaron, de la nada, tristes, felices, valiosos,

-Allen – dijo- esa canción es….

-creo que la conoces,-dijo el – es mi regalo de navidad, alguien me dijo que es tu canción preferida

-si, la recuerdo –dijo la china- "sonata de la rosa blanca y el príncipe negro" , como olvidarlo , si esa es la canción que le cantaba papa a mama, y también mi hermano la solía interpretar constantemente cuando era pequeña, cuando no podía dormir

-si, sabía que te gustaría, anda, escucha un poco mas

Las manos del muchacho hicieron mover ágilmente la varilla del violín, la melodía era increíblemente hermosa, Lenalee sintió su alma estremecerse en más de una ocasión, el recuerdo de su madre muerta, Allen resurgiendo de entre el mundo de los muertos para librarle de las garras del conde, un piano, en alguna habitación del arca, siendo interpretada simultáneamente por dos polos opuestos, todos esos sentimientos, se le mesclaron a la melodía hechizante en ese momento

Unas lagrimas quisieron salirse de sus ojos, unas lagrimas triste, porque no deseaba que esa fuera la última canción que escucharía, la última canción que la hiciera sentirse , tan sola y acompañada al mismo tiempo, no deseaba ser débil, una simple carga como lo fue para ellos , en el momento en que Road,y los otros Noel, la separaba de lo más valioso que ella poseía, aquel combustible para su vida perdida, no había marcha atrás, difícilmente había aceptado su destino, no se daría el lujo de retroceder ahora, cuando las heridas de su corazón roto , su inocencia, había empezado a cicatrizar,

La canción se detuvo

-baya, ¿Por qué esos bellos ojos botan lagrimas? –replico Allen rozándole la barbilla con sus dedos, ella sintió el suave contacto que se estremeció, hasta la más pequeña de sus palpitaciones nerviosas tomo vida propia

-estuve…. Pensando… o algo así...

-y esos pensamientos eran tristes, o alegres,

-eran extrañamente un hibrido entre ambos mundos, cuando algo que amas, corre el riesgo de perderse, te duele en el alma y tratas con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón , volverte fuerte, para poder protegerlo, así me siento, creo que si pierdo ese algo que quiero proteger, no me quedara mas nada, … y entonces moriré

Allen, le tomo de los hombros mientras sus ojos se posaron en ella, fue tan rápido, una mirada dura le fue dirigida , una mirada dolida, los ojos de este emanaban reproche, un poco de enojo

-no digas eso- replico- ni siquiera lo pienses Lenalee, tú no puedes morir , no ahora, ahora que te tengo tan cerca de mí, no permitiré que nada malo te pase , a nadie, eres parte de mi familia, la única que tengo, quiero estar siempre a tu lado, y no podre estarlo si tu solo piensas en muerte

**-**Allen… -dijo ella tan bajo, casi en un susurro

Este la soltó suavemente mientras que giro hacia el violín y bajaba la cabeza, se mantuvo silencioso por unos segundos

-canta… - susurro - … canta… Lenalee

-¿Qué?

-quiero que cantas la letra, de la canción, se que la sabes, quizás eso te ayude a despejar la mente del dolor

La chica escarbo hasta el último rincón obscuro de su mente para lograr traer la letra de la tonada

Lo logro

Automáticamente, como si ambas mentes estuvieran conectadas, el albino empezó a tocar

" _**se cuenta que en las noches de luna llena , se escuchan los murmullos de una flor, a la distancia , la podrás oír, que llora con desesperación, sus pétalo son de blanca tul, sus espinas, afiladas, para evitar que alguien se le acerque y la deje toda destrozada,**_

_**Mirando el cielo, pasa la noche, sola, rotundamente abandonada, mirando haber si su amiga la luna la puede consolar observa el suelo y se maldice, por ser una esclava de la tierra, por, no haber nacido con piernas, con una vida ordinaria **_

_**Pobrecita, pobre rosa, nunca podrá ser amada, tu belleza es tu maldición, está condenada a morir, tan rápido como nació, tus pétalos se caerán, tus belleza se opacara, tus espinas caerán y luego morirás **_

_**Llora, llora, pobre rosa, llora desconsolada, la luna ya se durmió, te espera el callado sol **_

_**Una mañana, se levanto, y su mirada, se desvió, un príncipe, la deslumbro, y supo lo que es amor, un susurro le lanzo, la rosa blanca, roja se puso, el silencio, reino. Y fue naciendo el amor, que feliz. Ella rio, al fin supo que es amar, que feliz, ella canto, su voz, de contenta tembló," **_

En madia canción, la voz de Lenalee, se detuvo, dejando que Allen, siguiera la tonada, hacia mucho que no cantaba, la historia era trágica en sí, pero Allen le brindaba alegría divina, tomo aire y prosiguió:

"_**El príncipe negro, juro ante él cielo que no la dejaría nunca, y que ella era la dueña de sus pensamientos, como las estrellas, así es su amor, eternamente, se sellara entre los dos, **_

_**Un susurro se escucho, el viento, manda las palabras a la distancia, la luna los albergo, silencio, no hay que estropear el momento **_

_**Cuando, los dos, contemplando su belleza estaban, una doncella pasaba, al pobre príncipe, del suave suelo arranco , la rosa quiso gritar desesperada, pero, su voz no llego, pobre príncipe, se esfumo, tan pronto como llego, la rosa blanca, se lamento, su cuerpo se marchito, **_

_**Lloro, y lloro, sin parar, a su amado príncipe perdió, sus pétalos se opacaron, su belleza se esfumo, que tragedia, que horror, la pobre rosa, de pena murió, no soporto haber perdido a su único y verdadero amor, la tierra se endureció, ninguna rosa, en el suelo, nació, **_

_**La rosa, en su agonía, nombraba a su príncipe, aquel que en un día le enseño puramente, lo que era amar, amar, realmente **_

_**Se cuenta que al momento, en que el ultimo pétalo, fue llevado por el viento, este la elevo, tan alto, tan alto, que, la tierra ya no vio, su esencia se transformo, unas piernas le creció, sus pétalos, ahora risos son, sus espinas, bellos brazos fueron, y la hermosa rosa en una hermosa mujer se volvió **_

_**Un Ángel la escolto, ante un amplio jardín, en medio de las rosas, a su príncipe observo, su cabellera negra, al viento se meció, como los pétalos, que poseían, cuando en la tierra vivió, su mano le tendió, y ella la tomó, el príncipe, la abrazo, y la rosa sonrió, que alegría, la rosa canto, ahora su príncipe con ella estaría, la muerte, no la venció, ahora amaría toda la eternidad, ¿Por qué llorar? , decía, la muerte, era solo el precio a pagar **_

_**La rosa ,no lloro, vive enamorada, Dios, la supo entender, y vida eterna le ofreció , ama rosa, te lo mereces, por todo lo que sufriste, ríe, baila, con tu príncipe, el cielo les fue entregado " **_

Cuando la voz de la morena concluyo, la melodía fuerte y nostálgica del violín, también lo hiso, Allen dejo el instrumento a un lado, mientras su mente vagaba por la letra de la tonada, vaya, era triste, pero, le alegraba que tuviera un final feliz, al menos,

-hermosa – susurro- tienes, una bella voz, Lenalee – le dijo, acercándosele un poco mas

.bueno, si, - replico ella, no es que cante mucho, pero, lo hice por que esa canción, es muy importante para mí, forma parte, de mi pasado, de uno que no puedo olvidar, un pasado, que me era grato, donde viví una vida, normalmente feliz,

-normalmente … feliz… - repitió el alvino extendiendo las palabras, - sí, creo que se a que te refieres, los años que pase con, Mana , las experiencias que viví, es algo que tampoco deseo olvidar así , como así, creo, que al estar a tu lado, ese sentimiento, de protección, se hace mas fuerte – la chica se sonrojo al mirar el rostro profundo de Allen, había madurado, era un hombre, y ella, no era precisamente una niña, - aun así, me gusto tu canción de la rosa y el príncipe negro- replico el- me agrado que la rosa, aun a pesar de todo lo que paso, pudo con seguir lo que siempre deseo , estar al lado de la persona a quien amas

-bueno, no estoy segura si el final sea, así, ha beses pienso que fue mi hermano, quien invento esa parte e hiso vivir a la rosa y a su amado príncipe eternamente en el cielo, supongo, que, por que no le gustaba el final, o porque, no quería verme llorar

-no me importa, me gusto, mucho, en serio, el final de tu hermano, es mil veces mejor que cualquier final

-si-replico ella- el siempre dice que las historias, lindas, merecen un lindo final

Allen permaneció en silencio mientras miraba de reojo la mano de la chica que ya sia posada en el borde del banco, quiso tocarla, apretarla suavemente, nunca una simple mano, le pareció tan distante, era como tratar de coger a Timcampi , volando,

-y… ¿crees, tú que nuestra historia merece un final feliz?-pregunto el tentativamente al mismo tiempo que levantaba la vista para que ambas miradas chocaran

La chica permanecí callada , absorta en sus pensamientos, era distinto, no podían comparar una historia totalmente imaginaria con un presente doloroso lleno de Akumas, aun así , deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que esa bonita ley que le encanto de niña se cumplieran en el mundo real , finales felices , historias dolosas ¿iban de la mano?

-si… claro,.. Así debe ser, -replico ella- al fin de cuentas, esa es la verdadera ley que rige la vida, la oportunidad, de ver realizado tus sueños,

Allen lanzo una sonrisa al aire, rio de ironía, maldición, pensó, a eso no se está refiriendo por finales felices, la morena no capto la idea, al fin de cuentas, Lenalee veía en él la figura de un hermano, un miembro más de su amplia familia, aquella frase que preparo por interminables días de agonía se dé sisó en sus labios, se decido como la nieve derretida de invierno… "te amo"

-quiero ser aquel que consiga que tu historia tenga un final feliz, mi preciosa Lenalee- dijo el al fin – aunque eso signifique, sacrificar el mío propio, no importa, tu lo vales todo para mí –la chica se sonrojo

-no, Allen- respondió- no puedo ser tan cruel, no puedo arrebatarte tu futuro,

Ambos sonrieron

-bueno- replico Allen girando hacia la chica- no veo el prendedor, por el que casi quedo como un cubo de hielo haya afuera, al menos, dame el honor de contemplarte por un momento con eso

La chica bajo la mirada y abrió la mano, ahí estaba, acunado, como un bebe, el prendedor plateado en forma de rosa blanca. Que bello era, lo recorrió con la mirada, como si fuera un objeto desconocido, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, como si una tristeza increíblemente indescriptible, la embargara de los pies a la cabeza, estaba con Allen y había escuchado cada palabra que había salido de aquellos labios, aquellas promesas, fueron albergadas en su corazón, deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que fuera así.

Levanto levemente la vista, mientras recorría con el rabillo del ojo al apuesto chico albino, su belleza perfecta, casi irrealista, la hiso sentirse como en un extraño e irrealista sueño, del que no deseaba nunca despertar, su traje negro, resaltaba su hermosa cabellera plateada, la máscara que descansaba en su regazo se cayó con el paso del tiempo

El príncipe negro, permaneció silencioso por un buen rato

-Allen- kun- dijo ella apretando fuertemente el prendedor, el chico giro rápidamente y se turbo un poco al encontrar un par de ojos tímidos, unas mejillas sonrojadas

-¿si?- replico él con una limpia voz, tratando a duras penas de sonreír, no se sentía con ganas, la indiferencia de Lenalee le había bajado la moral, un poquito

-quiero… -replico la chica con un poco de timidez claramente impregnada en su voz - … quiero… que tú seas… el que me lo ponga

Rápidamente, ante la mirada atónica del chico, tomo su mano y le alcanzo el prendedor, luego, de eso, se le acerco mas, Allen, lanzo una sonrisa, mientras que se aproximaba al pecho de la chica y se lo colocaba de la manera más cuidadosa posible, Lenalee, no podía contener el nerviosismo, sintió su corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho, sintió que la respiración se le entrecortaba, sintió todo, menos algún indicio de que el ingles, se animara a hacer algo. Maldición ¿Qué era lo que hacía mal?, en eso, como una oleada, se le vino las palabras de su hermano _**"… por más que esperes que pase algo, no te quedes sentada y se tú la que de la iniciativa de avanzar" **_

-Allen- dijo Lenalee con voz decidida, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el albino levanto el rostro y antes de que pudiera ver algo, sintió un par de suaves labios, que chocaron con los suyos, era Lenalee , con el rostro completamente rojo, quien poco a poco se le fue acercando, aquel beso fue , tierno, quieto, un beso que acababa de despertar , que había estado dormido por mucho tiempo, un beso suave , pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, Allen , poco a poco, fue cediendo, sintió que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, un calor rotundamente sofocante, le invadió el cuerpo, no quiso, mover ni un solo musculo, había soñado con eso tantas veces, que tuvo miedo de que fuera , eso, solo un sueño, pero, al tocar, el rostro de Lenalee , al sentir su calor, su nerviosismo, no le cavia ni la menor duda, de que eso era, la pura y deleitante realidad , cuando , por fin se separaron , un silencio que hablaba mas que mil palabras , los invadió

-Lenalee –susurro el mientras se desprendía difícilmente de los labios de la chica, y le rosaba suavemente la fisura de su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, la china lanzo una sonrisa tímida, mientras que le volvía a dar un beso tímido en la mejilla derecha -Lenalee, tu…

- uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo, mi querido Allen – dijo en una sonrisa – preferí ser yo quien dé el primer paso, ahora te toca a ti dar el segundo- replico ella sin despegar sus ojos de los de el

La felicidad, no le cavia en el pecho y con voz entrecortada por la emoción dijo en un susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte:

-te amo, mi rosa blanca,-dijo el- te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, y antes de que la chica pudiera continuar, él fue quien ahora, la sorprendió con un beso, fuerte, cargado de pasión, un beso, con el que soñó desde el día en que la vio, sus labios, le recorrieron el cuello y la barbilla, y la estremeció, no le importo el oxigeno, se tenían a ellos para sobrevivir, fue como beber de un dulce cáliz

Y ante las luces artificiales que iluminaba el cielo despejado, la rosa blanca y el príncipe negro, mostraron su amor en todo su esplendor, la chica cerró los ojos, y se dejo llevar por la pasión de sus labios , adiós a las tristezas , no había nada que temer ahora, al igual que la rosa , sintió que había encontrado lo que siempre deseo, el amor, su amado príncipe nunca la dejaría, y ella tampoco se separaría de él, estaban unidos para toda la vida, su amor quedaría sellado en el cielo como las estrellas, eternamente,

Tan distraídos estaban aquellos dos, que no se habían dado cuenta, que en la penumbra, una figura familiar los observaba, al notar la escena cariñosa, lanzo una sonrisa y cerró la puerta

-solo una pregunta más Allen- digo la china separándose, aduras penas de el -¿Cómo sabias la canción?, ¿Quién te dijo de ella?

El Ingles, miro extrañado a la chica mientras, que lee exclamaba:

-Komui lo hiso

La china puso un rostro tan cómico que Allen no pudo evitar, lanzar una risotada, fresca

-eso no puede ser cierto- exclamo ella para si

-si, ya lo creo- dijo Allen acercándose a la muchacha-, que Komui me deje a solas con su hermana, y después vivir para contarlo, es una verdadera Azaña ,

La morena, aun no salía del asombro, todo había sido un plan de su hermano, desde un principio, pero…. ¿Por qué?

-y... –Dijo el albino- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

La muchacha sonrió, mientras, acercaba más su rostro

-darle las gracias – respondió- y le planto otro largo beso

Komui cerró la puerta con total cuidado para no ser notado, todo había salido tal cual y como lo planeo, respiro aliviado, esos dos sique se tardaron, pero todo había valido la pena, el único inconveniente seria ahora tratar de disimular que él fue partícipe de este proyecto, mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasó, se sorprendió al encontrar a Miranda, parada al frente de él y con una mirada, de quien acaba de descubrir algún misterio

-así que- digo ella- no pensé que madurarías tan pronto – dijo con una carcajada,- dejar a tu pequeña con un muchacho, y no uno ordinario

-a veces un hermano debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer

La alemana sonrió mientras le tomaba de la mano y le jalaba hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que le decía, - ven, ahora es tu turno de ser feliz,

-un momento, por favor – pidió el y acto seguido saco un pequeño letrero con unas palabras muy largas y escritas en varios idiomas, y lo colgaba en la perilla de la puerta, el cartel, daba el mensaje de "NO MOLESTAR"

La alemana lanzo una carcajada, mientras le plantaba un tierno beso en los labios

-te amo- le dijo- tal cual y como eres,

-¿Cómo soy?

-si, un hermano, extrañamente sobre protector, pero, que solo desea el bien par su familia

-en eso, si estoy de acuerdo- replico el- y te a llagado la hora, mi amada Miranda, porque a partir de ahora tu no solo formaras parte de mi familia si no de mi corazón

Y le dio otro beso aun más cargado que el que Miranda le dio

-apropósito, le dijo- vete acostumbrándote al apellido Lee, será tu nuevo nombre desde ahora

La alemana hiso una mueca de alegría y sorpresa mientras que ahora era él quien la jalaba de la mano suavemente para llevarla a algún sitio en donde puedan amarse libremente

-no te preocupes – susurro el – tengo más letreritos como esos justo aquí, y se alejaron, dejando tras ellos a la rosa y el príncipe amándose, tiernamente, ahora y siempre, esta había sido sin duda la mejor navidad de todas, dos amores habían floreciendo en la orden, dos amores, tímidos que se fueron atrayendo mutuamente con el pasar del tiempo la noche pronto acabaría, pero lo acontecido será algo que durara para siempre

**Notas de la autora:**** deseo desde lo más profundo de mi alma dedicar este primer Fic que publico, (y estoy segura que publicare otros) a alguien muy importante en mi nueva vida de Mangaka, a alguien que es responsable de que yo me animara a leer mis primeros Fic de manos de otros geniales escritores que como yo alientan sus corazones escribiendo sobre lo que les apasiona , y no contenta con eso, me animo a que escribiera algo, usando las imágenes de mi imaginación … deseó dedicar este Fic a Sheila Cáceres , una gran amiga de secundaria que , en un lapso corto de tiempo, ha sabido enseñarme lo que es la verdadera amistad, ella , queridísimos lectores es la culpable de que ahora yo le invada con las locuras de mis personajes favoritos de anime que siempre vivirán en mi corazón, no interesa si estos solo estén conformado por papel y tinta, eso es solo superficial , Idiota es aquel que piense lo contario, porque desde el primer momento en que dicho personaje forma parte de tu vida, crea sensaciones en ti, que nunca sentiste, deja de ser superficial y se convierte en algo verdadero , eso, fue lo que me enseño Sheila, a ver la verdad tras las verdaderas historias , y eso es lo que verán de ahora en adelante, gracias por leer hasta aquí, no era necesario realmente , pero, si querían perder su tiempo entonces está bien, aja, apropósito, si esta algo cursi, es porque a mi amiga Sheila le gusta los Fic de amor, yo hubiera preferido uno de aventura pero el amor vende . Así que… **

**Hasta la próxima…. **


End file.
